


Three Year Anniversary

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were going to take the next step in your relationship with Chloe and propose to her.





	Three Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Today was your three year anniversary with your girlfriend, Chloe. You were going to take the next step in your relationship and propose. Chloe is the love of your life, you couldn’t see spending the rest of your life with anyone else.

While you were waiting for Chloe to finish getting ready you made sure you had the engagement ring with you. You heard Chloe walking towards you and when you looked up and saw your girlfriend the butterflies in your stomach went crazy.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, babe.” You walked up to her and smiled. “You always do.” 

Chloe bit her lip and blushed. “You look gorgeous yourself.” She gave you a quick kiss before the two of you left so you can go out to dinner.

xxxxx

For your three year anniversary you were taking Chloe to where you had your first date. Chloe had taken you to this restaurant that had just opened up at the time and you both loved it.

As you waited for your food to arrive you and Chloe talked about really anything and everything. You held her hand above the table, you linked your fingers with hers. 

“It feels like it was just yesterday we had our first date here.” Chloe chuckles.

“I was so nervous that night.” You ran your thumb on her skin. “The whole night I couldn’t stop blushing.” You laughed at the memory.

“It was so adorable.” Chloe looked into your eyes lovingly.

Once your food arrived you and Chloe started eating, she was telling you about how filming went that day. As it got closer to when you were going to propose your nerves were going crazy.

All these thoughts kept going through your head. What if she said no? What if it was too soon? You tried not to let those thoughts get to you. When the waiter came to take your plates away, you knew it was time. 

You took Chloe’s hand in yours again. “Chloe, I love you with all my heart. When I’m with you everything is perfect, you’re perfect.” You let go of her hand and stood up. Walking over to her, you knelt down on one knee in front of her and took out the engagement ring.

“(Y/N).” Chloe gasped, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

You took a deep breath. “Chloe Bennet, will you marry me?” Chloe covered her mouth with her hand and nods. Relief and happiness flows through you. A huge smile forms on your face as you put the ring on her finger. 

You and Chloe both stand up, Chloe wraps her arms around your neck as you wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Chloe leans in and captures your lips in a kiss, you smile into the kiss and so does she.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” Chloe rests her forehead against yours.

“I love you too, baby. So much.”


End file.
